jdotgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Burning Bog Blog 4
Welcome to the Fourth Burning Bog Blog! In this edition of the Burning Bog Blog, we are announcing the upcoming new hero specific expansion, Sector 6! We have some new cards to reveal, so enjoy! Sector 6: New Hero Specific Expansion Our heroes have wandered behind the Witchwood into quite an odd place. It is filled with mysterious creatures and people alike! A large chemical factory hidden in the woods, what could go wrong, you say? A lot... a lot can. Welcome to Sector 6, the brand new hero specific expansion coming to Scourge Brawl! About In this expansion, we focused on bringing some classes back to their roots, while also creating new potential deck archetypes for others. This time around, each hero will be receiving 8 cards total (2 of each rarity!). New Hero Specific Keywords for Irilla and Hagg! As we previously did for Veragonda with the Shroud mechanic, we are introducing special keywords for other heroes! You will only be able to find these types of keywords on cards owned by said hero. First is Irilla. We wanted to give Irilla a feeling that she could play minions that protect not only herself, but also her other minions. Introducing the Barrier keyword. Minions with Barrier '''must be destroyed before your opponent can target any other minions. For example, if you own 3 minions and you play another with '''Barrier, your opponent has to target the minion with Barrier before he/she can target your other 3 minions! For those of you who have played Hearthstone before, Barrier is exactly like Taunt. Look out for new cards with the Barrier mechanic! Next is Hagg. Hagg has been playing very midrange and controlly recently, so we wanted to try and create a more aggressive archetype for him. Introducing the Reckless keyword. Minions with Reckless can initiate on heroes at any point in the game. Much like Ambush, they can initiate on cards immediately. Unlike Ambush, Reckless minions can also target heroes at any point! Yes, it sounds scary, which is why we've balanced Reckless cards very carefully. Speaking of Reckless cards, take a look at one on the right! New Legendary Cards! Get excited to see some more crazy and unique legendary minions! This time, each hero is receiving TWO legendary cards. However, they aren't just legendary minions. That's right, new alternate hero cards! Just like we gave Irilla an alternate hero in the form of Archmage Siritas, all other heroes this time around will also be receiving one alternate hero card! Irilla will be the only hero this time around receiving two legendary minions. Alternate Hero Cards As a reminder, alternate hero cards act in the same way as regular hero cards. They come with an ongoing power and start in your hand. Alternate hero cards can be used in two different ways: # Selected as your main hero, it will start in your hand. You won't have access to the original hero card. (i.e. choosing Archmage Siritas means you do not have access to Champion Irilla) # Selected as another card in your deck, it will be shuffled into your deck. You WILL have access to the original hero card. (i.e. choosing Champion Irilla and adding Archmage Siritas to your deck means you start with Champion Irilla in your hand and can switch to Archmage Siritas at any point once you've drawn the card) On the right is a brand new alternate hero card for Veragonda! Stay tuned for more card reveals as the new Sector 6 hero specific expansion will release on July 30, 2019! Category:Scourge Brawl